High School Musical II:Friendships & Relationships
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Ryan Evans is tired of being compared to Sharpay all the time. Who can he turn to for help? RyanOC. R & R, please! Rated T for language.


**High School Musical II: Friendships& Relationships**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _High School Musical_, Disney Channel does. I also don't own _Harry Potter. _J. K. Rowling does, however. Louisa Potter (Harry's twin sis in this fic) is my original character. I mention another original in the A/N 2.

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS ME BEING CREATIVE. I AM A HSM FAN AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS A LONG ONE- SHOT STORY, SO BE PREPARED TO READ IT ALL IN ONE BREATH! IT'S GONNA BE A LONG RIDE! OCANDHARRYPOTTERFANGIRL SAYING PEACE OUT AND ENJOY DA STORY!

A/N 2: _LOVE ME TRUE_ IS AN ORIGINAL TITLE MADE UP BY ME. DAMON RASTBURY AND RAMONA MARIWEATHER ARE MY OWN ORIGINAL MAIN CHARACTERS FOR THE PLAY. JUST SO YOU KNOW, _LOVE ME TRUE_ (OBVIOUSLY) IS A ROMANCE BETWEEN DAMON AND RAMONA. ENJOY THE FIC!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know the Characters**

**Harry Potter**: Harry Potter is a senior at East High. He loves to act and will absolutely not resort to singing and dancing unless he REALLY has to, thank you very much. He loves his sister very much and will do anything to protect her and his girlfriend, Kelsi Neilson.

**Louisa Potter**: Harry's baby twin sis. She loves to act and sing and dance. She is best friends with both the popular kids and the unpopular-turned-popular kids. She is fearful of Sharpay Evans even if she did decide to tone down her iciness. She has a great big crush on Ryan, which is why she fears Sharpay's wrath. Louisa and Ryan are not all that close, but circumstances change in order to possibly make them close.

**Ryan Evans**: Sharpay's older twin brother. You may not have guessed it by the way she bosses him around, but it's the truth. Ryan loves to argue with Louisa, but there is a change in environment that brings him closer to Louisa (possibly). He still loves to act and sing and dance, but not as passionately as he used to.

**Sharpay Evans**: Zeke's girlfriend and Ryan's bossy and overprotective baby twin. She is not too icy now. She is extremely close to Gabriella and Taylor and Kelsi, but completely ignores the guys. She decided that all guys (with the exception of Zeke and Ryan and Troy and Chad and Jason and Harry) are complete assholes. Like Ryan, she still loves to act and sing and dance, but not as passionately as she used to.

**Troy Bolton**: Loves Gabriella Montez a lot. Still is your typical basketball star plus actor.

**Gabriella Montez**: Loves Troy Bolton a lot. Not as into science as before, but pays more attention to her singing and acting.

**Taylor McKessie**: Not a science geek with a passion for fashion like before, but a drama girl. Not as bad as Sharpay (icy), but better (she talks to her friends a lot as a normal person, not a drama queen). Loves Chad Danport.

**Chad Danport**: Loves Taylor McKenzie. Loves to sing hip-hop.

**Kelsi Neilson**: Writer and songbird. Wears contacts and more fashionably accepting clothing style. Loves Harry with all her heart.

**Zeke Jackson**: Loves Sharpay Evans with all his heart. Still loves to cook, but will sing and dance willingly with Sharpay.

**MAIN CHARACTERS** are Louisa, Harry, Ryan, and Sharpay (and Zeke and Kelsi).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sharpay and Ryan's Blowup**

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting peacefully at the table eating their breakfast until Sharpay had to mention the Spring 2006 musical, _Love Me True_ written by Kelsi Neilson (their most recent new best friend). "So, Ryan, are we going to practice after school today?"

"For what?" Ryan asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Duh, stupid, the Spring Musical Darbus is putting on!"

"No," Ryan said simply.

"WHAT!"

"Shari, calm it!" Ryan used the nickname he only used when they were alone in solidarity.

"HOW CAN I CALM IT WHEN MY OWN BROTHER IS NOT TRYING OUT FOR THE LEAD MALE, DAMON RASTBURY, AND I, RAMONA MARIWEATHER, WILL BE TRYING OUT!"

Ryan laughed. "Ramona Mariweather?"

"Damon's girlfriend. Look, can you rethink this?"

"Only when I meet a better 'girlfriend' than you."

"Who'll be..."

"I don't know. I'll figure that out soon. We better hurry up if we want to drive to school with Gabe and Troy."

"I'm gonna get a ride with Zeke. I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"Just because I'm not trying out with you?" Ryan asked. He knew his sister way too good. She'd answer despite the fact that she said she wouldn't.

"Correct! I'll get him to try out with me," Sharpay responded hating her brother for knowing her too well.

"Huh!" Ryan said coldly. He'd find someone to practice with soon. He just had to figure out who it was and soon. He wanted to show his sister that he can indeed act alone. Little did he know that his decisions would prove to be harder to work with than he thought...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryan's Decision and Friendship Formed**

Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilson, and Louisa Potter were all walking down the hall when, all of a sudden, Ryan Evans's voice called Louisa. "Great!" Louisa said to her three best friends. "What does he want with me now?"

Ryan Evans had always hated Louisa for some reason unbeknownst her. Sharpay wasn't really her best friend, but she did talk to the foursome sometimes. Only when something was bothering Ryan did he bug the foursome, mostly he hung out with Harry and his friends.

"What's bothering you this time?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

Ryan ignored Gabriella's questions and stared at Louisa. "May I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say to me in front of my friends. I'd tell them anyhow, ass-hat."

"Ass-hat? That's not even a word, but it's a new name to me. Anyways, Sharpay and I have had a fight last night, and now I don't even have a partner for the play _Love Me True_. I want to try to compete versus Sharpay and Zeke, her new partner, as Damon Rastbury and Ramona Mariweather."

"Ass-hat is a word, just so you know. I heard it on a favorite show of mine. Yes, I'll be your partner, since I obviously have no choice. Gabe, are you and Troy trying out this time around?"

"No," Gabriella said. Louisa nodded.

"Then I guess it's a fair competition between Shar, Zeke, you and me."

Louisa sighed. "Like I said, it's not like I got a choice. And just so you know, you ain't gonna be forcin' me into a friendship."

"You have no reason to disbelieve that comment, Louisa. It's not gonna be too hard to not be your friend."

"Good."

"Good. My house at 6:00?"

"Can't. Dinnertime for Harry and me."

"Have dinner with me and my family tonight. Shar's gonna be practicing with Zeke at his place tonight."

"Kelsi's coming over. I'd feel like a third wheel if I stayed...offer accepted."

"Cool. Six, then?"

"Six."

* * *

"You WHAT!" 

"Calm down, Harry. I know what I got myself into. I just want to get this done n' over with, okay!"

"No. You know the reputation of this dude. You shouldn't be hanging out with him in the first place!"

"Why not?"

"He's Sharpay's brother, number one!"

"So? They got into a fight. It's not like I'm gonna hafta see her tonight!"

"Number two, he's a downright ass-hat!"

"Ass-hat's not even a word!"

"Says who?"

"Ryan!"

Silence followed the duo's argument. Brother and sister glared at each other until Kelsi came along and held her boyfriend's hand to calm him down. When he did, he just glared at Louisa and said: "You have no idea what you've just done. I've never really liked Sharpay...even if her brother isn't so bad...I just hope that he was serious about being serious in practicing for auditions. I hope he doesn't hurt you. If he does, don't come crying to me. Cry to Gabriella or someone who really cares, because I am done with you!"

"We live in the same house, shithead!"

"Is that even a word?" Harry asked Kelsi. She shook her head. "I know, which is why you'll move out and live elsewhere!" With that, he and Kelsi stormed off.

* * *

"Elsewhere? Where the hell would you live?" Troy asked. "Not that I'd really give a fuck..." he added as he noted Harry's glare. 

"I don't know where!" Louisa yelled. She knew people were staring, but she didn't calm down. Not even when her auditioning partner Ryan stepped past. "I'll stay under the--"

"Hey! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ryan said. As soon as we were out of earshot, Ryan said:

"Kelsi told me what happened this morning. I'll let you stay in Sharpay's room. She's gonna move in with Zeke until she thinks she's ready to move back home, or, as she puts it, until I 'prove myself good and apologize'. As if I'm gonna fucking apologize to that slut!"

"First off, I'll move in. Second off: SHARPAY AIN'T A SLUT! SHE'S JUST FUCKING TRYING TO GET YOU TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE TO HER!" Louisa said.

Ryan looked at his new friend in awe. She had a set of lungs you'd definitely want to avoid. "See me at my car after school?"

"Yes." Louisa hissed. She stormed into her next class before the first bell even rang. Ryan knew he had a long night ahead of him. It was going to be hard to maintain a solid friendship with a girl that basically still probably hates your guts. Little did he know that she had a HUGE secret that he'd find out about that evening.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends or More Than Friends? That is the Question**

"Okay," Ryan said. "You all set?"

Louisa nodded. She wanted to get out of the house as fast as she could so that her brother could no longer hurt her bad. She raced out to Ryan's car and got in.

Ryan drove off back to his and Sharpay's house and Louisa got out as soon as the car was parked. Ryan saw her enthusiasm as a good sign. She wanted to be with him, which made him, somehow, happy to be in a great friendship with her starting that day.

After dinner that evening, Louisa and Ryan decided to start practicing as Damon and Ramona for the play. Ryan decided to choose the kissing scene since Sharpay and Zeke were doing the fight Damon and Ramona have beforehand (which was fitting for Sharpay and Zeke, as, although boyfriend and girlfriend, they bicker a lot.

"Um...will we be fake kissing or really kissing?" asked Louisa before they got started acting.

"I think you know the answer to that. It's obvious that we're really kissing," Ryan said.

Louisa allowed her jaw to drop as she heard her friend's words. She had had a mild crush on him a year before and didn't know if it was still there or not. She guessed that she would find out tonight when she kisses him.

"'Damon...what's wrong with me? Have you fallen out of love or were you just using me for sex?'"Louisa rehearsed.

"'I haven't fallen out of love, my sweet, I still am in love. I just thought that maybe we should take a break...'" Ryan said.

"'Break? Break from what?'"

"'This...'"

Ryan and Louisa leaned toward each other and kissed for the first time ever. They knew it was supposed to be a Damon and Ramona kiss, but for Louisa...

Louisa felt the fireworks go off above her head and knew she was still in love with Ryan.

"Let's talk," Ryan said.

"What about?" Louisa asked.

"About us. I know you like me as more than a friend. I can see it in your eyes, so don't bother lying to me."

"I like you as more than a friend, yes, but what's it to you? Mere laughter?"

"Mere laughter? No. More like fun!"

"Fun?"

"I like you, too, Louisa."

"So...are we friends...or more than friends."

"Like the silly question about the kiss, that's silly, too."

"We are more than friends?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend, try that."

"Okay." Louisa said.

"Okay." Ryan said.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Telling the Guys and Girls**

RYAN'S POV:

"Hey, Ryan!" said Troy Bolton, Ryan's new best friend. "What's with the lovesick face?"

"Yeah, who do you like?" Chad asked. Zeke, Jason, and Harry all looked on.

"If I tell you, promise not to get all crazy?"

"Dude, just tell us or we willgo crazy!" said Harry.

"All right...well...I like Louisa Potter..."Ryan said cautiously, looking at his friend.

Harry smiled widely. "So...she's finally got herself a boyfriend?"

Ryan nodded. "Great! Look, I know what you're thinking. I've always wanted her to have a boyfriend, so you're the brother of a girl I love to hate. So what? I know you're not at all like her. I wish you both the best."

"Cool."

* * *

LOUISA'S POV: 

"So...what made you come here earlier than usual?" Sharpay asked Louisa. She was looking at her lovesick friend who was thinking of only Ryan.

"Hello...Louisa? Come back to Earth, sweetie," Taylor said.

Gabriella and Kelsi giggled as Louisa snapped back to reality and glared at Taylor. "I'm in love with Ryan Evans,"Louisa said matter-of-factly. As soon as she realized what she said she glanced at Sharpay to see her reaction to Louisa's confession. Sharpay was, in fact, smiling.

"So...my brother's finally got a girlfriend?"Sharpay asked. Louisa nodded. "Great. I wish you both the best. I can only hope your brother won't interfere with the two of you. I certainly wouldn't."

"Thanks!"Louisa said.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Apologies: Part 1: Sharpay and Ryan**

Sharpay was sitting in her room when she heard the front door shut quietly. She heard a girl crying and her brother was soothing her. When Sharpay heard the two noises reach the top steps, she ran out toward the sounds and found that the noises belonged to a tear-streaked Louisa Potter and a very furious-looking Ryan Evans.

"Who did this to you?" screeched Sharpay. "Who the hellthought that theyhad the rightto make you cry?"

"Draco Malfoy. Somehow he got wind of me and Ryan trying out together and he decided to take a ride over here to torment me and Harry and Ryan,"Louisa said.

"Wow. If I had seen him...boy would I have loved to give that fellow a blow in the face!"

The phone rang in my room.Sharpay picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Harry. Is Louisa there by any chance?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want to talk to her."

"Here she is. Louisa?"

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Harry's on the line. Want to talk to him?"

Louisa readily took the phone.Sharpay walked out ofher room and shut the door behind herself. Ryan beckonedhis sisterinto his room. "Ryan?"she asked as soon as he shut the door behind her.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry that I told you off for partnering up with Louisa. It turns out that you made the right choice. Zeke and I are doing just fine with our parts. In fact the fight scene was the right choice for us to make."

"Ah.. Seems like the kissing choice was right for Louisa and me, too. That's how we got together, in fact."

"Really? Do tell."

Ryan told Sharpay the story of "THE KISS" while Louisa was in Sharpay's room talking to her brother...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Apologies: Part 2: Louisa and Harry**

"Hello?"Louisa asked into Sharpay's phone as soon as Sharpay shut her door.

"Louie? It's Harry. That was quite a blow you took from Malfoy. You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, Harry. Look, I'm sorry about what I said to you about Sharpay. She's actually pretty cool to deal with once you really get to know her. I'm much better friends with her than I was when we were arguing."

"Yeah. Say, it's nice to know that you finally got a boyfriend. Don't worry, it's not like Ryan didn't want to tell us. He was practically burning to say the damned words: 'I got a girlfriend named Louisa Potter!'"

Louisa laughed at her brothers words. "I just hope we last through to finals...I think he only likes me because he's Damon and I'm Ramona..."

"Louie...c'mon...you know that ain't true!"

"I think it is...as soon as auditions and callbacks are over, I'm gonna save myself the pain and ignore him after callbacks..."

"Whatever...hey, if that means you come home, that's fine with me!"

"Cool. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Sharpay just left, which means it's time for me to become Ramona Mariweather."

"Before you go, spell Mariweather. I'm curious..."

"M-A-R-I-W-E-A-T-H-E-R."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Auditions**

"Auditions are during free period today. Those trying for Damon and Ramona are going first. Please meet me after class to tell me what scenes you plan to do." Mrs. Darbus said.

Ryan, Sharpay, Louisa, and Zeke all stayed after class and told Mrs. Darbus exactly what scenes they planned to do. As soon as free period arrived, the couples showed up at the auditorium at the same time. Sharpay and Zeke perfected their fight scene almost as if the real couple were fighting themselves, which they weren't, surprisingly.

Ryan and Louisa perfected their kissing scene based upon their actual boyfriend/girlfriend kisses.

Mrs. Darbus applauded both couples for their accuracy and announced that their "verdicts" would be posted the next day along with the appropriate "best friends" of Damon and Ramona.

* * *

The next day brought on anxiety for both Louisa and Ryan. They knew that Sharpay and Zeke were more likely to play Damon and Ramona than Louisa and Ryan. The list revealed the likely candidates for each individual character: 

Damon Rastbury: Ryan Evans/Zeke Adams (to be determined at callbacks)

Ramona Mariweather: Sharpay Evans/ Louisa Potter (to be determined at callbacks)

Darren Daniels: Troy Bolton (no callback needed)

Maria Standelson: Gabriella Montez (no callback needed)

Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton may come to callbacks if they wish to hear and see who their "best friends" will be in the play.

"Well...may the best Damon and Ramona win the callbacks!" I said to Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke as we finished reading the "verdict" sheet. Troy and Gabriella were pleased to learn that they made their parts but were still allowed to come to callbacks. They were curious as to whether they got to deal with Sharpay's wrath and Zeke's baking or Ryan's coolness and Louisa's adorability...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Callbacks and Who Wins**

"So, callbacks are this afternoon," Troy announced to the two of his friends he really wanted to win, Ryan Evans and Louisa Potter.

"Don't remind me," Ryan said. "I'm nervous as hell just thinking about it."

"Then don't think about it anymore," Louisa suggested. "Harry told me that if you think about a subject that makes you nervous for too long, try not to think about it."

"It works?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to humor my brother."

"Ha-ha, I'm laughing so hard that my stomach hurts!" Ryan said sarcastically.

Louisa rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend a playful punch on the arm. She knew that even if she and Ryan won or lost they'd break up after callbacks. She decided that, even if it hurt her, after the couples learned their "verdicts" for the play, she'd leave the auditorium silently.

Free period arrived so suddenly that Louisa and Ryan actually felt sick to their stomachs as they filed onto the stage to perform their best once more. After Ryan and Louisa perfected the kissing scene once more, Sharpay and Zeke cheered their friends on happily. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands in anticipation to learn who their "best friends" were.

"Good luck," Ryan hissed to Sharpay.

"You too, Ryan," Sharpay hissed back.

"After much debating with my colleagues--" Mrs. Darbus began, but was interrupted by Troy (he can't keep his mouth shut at the best opportunity he could get).

"What colleagues? It's only you here, Mrs. Darbus," Troy said. He received a laugh from Ryan and his friends and sister on the stage, a glare but no remark from Mrs. Darbus, and a playful slap and grin from his girlfriend.

"As I was saying, after much debating with myself, I have decided that Ryan Evans and Sharpay Evans both deserve to perform together as Damon and Ramona. Even if they are siblings, they certainly are very good at being lovers."

Louisa felt tears sting her eyes as she heard what Mrs. Darbus said. She knew that she and Ryan were done with, so she ran off the stage without any remorse and ran out of the auditorium as fast as she could.

Ryan looked around for the girl he was planning on staying with for a good long while (he hadn't intended to break up with Louisa at all after callbacks, not even after the play) and realized that she wasn't even there. "Where did she go?"

"Louisa ran out after Darbus said Ryan and Sharpay are Damon and Ramona," Troy said. "She was in tears. Harry told me that she got the wrong impression about you. That you want to break up with her after the callbacks were over. Don't blame me, it was all her thoughts."

"I know. Any idea where she might have gone?"

"Girls' room, probably. I'll go look," Gabriella said. Sharpay followed the girl out of the auditorium to the girl's room to find Louisa Potter and set her straight.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Conclusion**

Louisa could be heard all along the first floor of East High School. Her tears were not silent. Sharpay and Gabriella only had to follow the sound of Louisa to the girls' room and try to set her straight. As soon as they went through the bathroom door, they found Louisa in the first stall with tears running down her face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here?" Sharpay barked at Louisa.

"Shari, be nice. She just got blown off the stage by the news," Gabriella said angrily. "Louisa, what did you think you were doing, running away from Ryan like that?"

"I'm doing the right thing aren't I?" Louisa asked.

"No," Sharpay said. "He loves you for who you are, not for Ramona Mariweather. He wants to stay with you. He never intends to break it off with you."

"How do you know?"

"I know my twin. Now, go apologize to him. He needs to know that you love him and will keep him for good," Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded.

Louisa found Ryan in the band room and sitting in the couch at the farthest corner from the door he could get. He had his face in his hands and was glaring at the floor.

"Ryan?"Louisa asked tentatively. He looked up and glared at Louisa. "I'm sorry I ran out. I thought you wanted to break it off with me after callbacks. I got the wrong impression about you. May we start over?"

"Maybe. If I get a kiss from you," Ryan said. Louisa obliged. "Sure we can start over. How about with a date at the movies tonight?"

"Okay," Louisa said. She knew she'd have a boyfriend and she'd be happy for a while...

**THE END!**


End file.
